


Sil Gron (Soul Bound)

by CptScarlett



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Abnur Tharn has Feelings, Abnur Tharn has a past, Abnur Tharn lives, Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr, Elsweyr (Elder Scrolls), Elsweyr Rewrite, Elsweyr Spoilers, F/M, Main quest spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptScarlett/pseuds/CptScarlett
Summary: Cecilia Quin never expected Abnur Tharn to return to her life. Especially not after she'd been murdered and had her soul taken by Mannimarco and Molag Bal. How will they reconcile their past and move forward to save Tamriel?**SPOILERS FOR MAIN QUEST AND ELSWEYR/DRAGON STORYLINES!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED THROUGH BOTH!!**
Relationships: Abnur Tharn/Female Vestige, Abnur Tharn/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Cecilia Quin never would have imagined hearing his name again, much less in this situation. But here she was, standing in the middle of The Prophet’s memories, and he’d said it:

Abnur Tharn.

If the Prophet had heard her gasp, he’d ignored it rather well. She’d made quick work of moving into the circle of the five companions of his memory, taking a close look at each of them. This information was obviously very important, and no detail seemed too unimportant to be noted.

Abnur. He was obviously older in this version than what she remembered. They were both so young when they’d known each other. A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked at, and listened to, the man that he’d become. He seemed incredibly cynical, though he always had been a bit of that, it seemed to have grown. She knew his family history, knew how hard he’d been trained, pushed, and molded into the person he was supposed to become. By all rights, it seemed he’d become that man. A powerful politician at the right-hand side of an Emperor. But he seemed so unhappy, even in those dreams. And she couldn’t help but wonder what had come of him now. How had he continued to age?

*****

By now, she really should stop reacting this way at the sight or sound of him. Yet when he popped up through some magical communication method, she gasped aloud. “Abnur Tharn!”

“Yes, yes, it is I. So good to know my reputation has left you astounded. Who is this? The signal doesn’t seem to be coming through clearly and you’re very fuzzy.”

She cleared her throat, realizing now wasn’t the time to giveaway who she was. If Abnur Tharn was communicating via this method, it meant he was working for Mannimarco. _Oh, Abnur. What have you gotten yourself into?_ she wondered.

She’d taken the sphere back to The Prophet and had barely been gone long enough to make the hike back up to town when he appeared to her letting her know he needed her back at the Harborage. She grumbled the whole way back. She grew tired of being sent away and brought back like a servant. Next time she was just finding a corner to sit in and read. If only it was a bit more comfortable at the Harborage, she’d sleep there.

The Prophet had said they had an unexpected guest. But when she came around the corner and saw the image of Abnur Tharn standing there, she froze.

“Vestige come forward. Our guest wishes to speak to you.”

She swallowed hard. Would Abnur recognize her? It had been so long—at least 130 years. She slipped her hood up, not yet ready for her identity to be known quite yet. She hid her age well, and neither the Prophet nor Lyris seemed interested in learning about her past.

"We meet again, Vestige. I wish to speak with you on a matter of some urgency."

She groaned inwardly. _Vestige_. At least it meant that he hadn’t recognized her. But she hadn’t grown used to this new name she’d been given by the Prophet. She understood the meaning. She was missing her soul, though she was unsure what that meant. She still felt pretty much the same—she certainly still had her memories of Abnur… all of them. Yup, emotions were still present—felt plenty of them seeing his face again. Quite a swirl of them in fact, ranging far across the spectrum. She held her own during the conversation and once again managed not to give away to Abnur or the others that she knew him.

She hadn’t really thought through the whole thing—she had no idea what she was going to do when she was finally in his presence again.

*****

"So, we meet in person at long last. You looked… wait, you seem familiar.”

“Of course, she’s familiar, Tharn. You saw her projection multiple times.”

“That’s not what I mean you dimwitted half-giant. I _know_ that. No… I _know_ you from somewhere. Those eyes… your face… remove your hood, Vestige, so that I may see you clearly.”

She closed her eyes a brief moment, swallowing hard, then reopened her eyes, focusing them on his. She pulled back the hood revealing her black hair, braided down the sides and pulled back into a bun. A newly added gray streak that had appeared in Coldharbour after her ‘death’ was prominent, even with her hair back. Her emerald green eyes blinked, her gaze remaining on his.

“Cecilia?” he gasped. “Cecilia Quin?”

She gave him a sad smile. She should be glad he recognized her. But she had a hard time feeling anything other than worry at the fact that her first time seeing Abnur Tharn again was in the middle of Mannimarco’s vile territory of Coldharbour. “Hello Abnur.”

“Wait a minute… you two know each other?” Lyris piped up, approaching and looking back and forth between the two of them.

“You— _you_ are the Vestige?” Abnur said, ignoring Lyris’ comment.

She nodded, hand going to her chest. “I still have the scar—where _your_ _Lord_ Mannimarco stabbed me through the heart, took my soul, and sent me off to Coldharbour.” She hadn’t even realized the bitterness was that deep within her till it spewed forth at him. Here he was, working for the mer who had killed her. “What has happened to you, Abnur? Why do you serve such evil?”

“I—a lot has happened since I last saw you, Cecilia.” She considered that this was the _least_ confident she had seen or heard Abnur Tharn since she’d been reintroduced to him via memories and projections. In a very small way, it gave her comfort that it distressed him so to explain himself and his current occupation.

“134 years, I’d say it probably has. Not just for you.” She straightened herself to her full height, which matched his just as it had in their younger days. She found that pleasing. This conversation needed to end, however, as they needed to get out. “I’m here to get you out, per our arrangement.”

Tharn obviously saw that she was changing gears, back to business, and followed suit. "And not a moment too soon. If I had to inspect one more bloody soul gem. I'd have thrown myself from the tower."

They continued speaking, and Cecilia did her best to continue to shove down any and all thoughts she had on the matter of her past with Abnur Tharn. He was obviously a different man. Was she a different woman? Had she changed at all?

It was a close battle, but they managed to push back against Mannimarco and were soon following Cadwell. Lyris had caught up to Cecilia and leaned over to whisper to her. “Okay, so what is all that about?”

“What?”

“It’s been a few years, but I knew Abnur Tharn for quite some time when we served together as part of the Five Companions. I have never seen him left speechless but seeing you— _that_ left him speechless.”

“Our history is just that… history… from many years ago when we were both different people. It’s nothing,” Cecilia said—though everything within her screamed a different story.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“Lyris,” Cecilia said coldly, “I like you. But if you push this, things are going to change really quick.”

“Alright, I’ll drop it,” Lyris let it go, thankfully.

“Thank you.” Cecilia really did like Lyris, for the most part—she was as kind as she was strong—though it was clear she had a distaste for Abnur.

It was on the trip back to the Harborage that Cecilia realized something. Her feelings for Abnur Tharn—one of the reasons they were so confusing was because it was the strongest ‘feelings’ she’d really felt since Mannimarco took her soul. Since then, everything had felt… dull. She was what Lyris had called a Soul Shriven. She considered the others she’d seen in Coldharbour—she shouldn’t feel anything about anything, she should be a zombie like the rest of them. But Abnur Tharn—why did he make her feel again? She frowned as they stepped through the portal and back into the Harborage.

*****

As soon as they stepped foot back in the Harborage, Abnur began speaking.

"My estates, my titles, my own life―it's all forfeit now. All in the name of preserving the Empire. I swear by all the gods, Mannimarco will pay dearly for this."

Cecelia thought to herself that Abnur sounded just like his father. There had been a time when estates, titles… those things meant little to Abnur Tharn. But it seemed that he’d fallen into exactly the mold he was meant to over the years. And now here he was, ‘overlord of Nibenay and Chancellor of the Elder Council’. But all those things _were_ important, to Abnur especially. She knew he was turning his back on a lot. But once again, Abnur seemed to be making her feel things she couldn’t feel about anything else. This time, it was anger again. “Oh yes, let’s be concerned about your loss of status—not my loss of _life_. Of my _soul._ You didn’t happen to see it laying around while you were down on your knees kissing Mannimarco’s boots, did you, Abnur?”

The Prophet spoke up. “You two seem to already be acquainted with each other.”

“Yes, and that is all you need to know,” Abnur spoke up.

She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. She was angry with him. But something had obviously changed for him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped on you like that.”

“You have no reason to apologize. If it was me with a scar across my heart and a missing soul, I’d be a terror to deal with as well. Particularly to anyone who had been seen consorting with my murderer. But here I am. Obviously since I requested asylum, I have seen the error of my ways.”

“Did you just admit to making a mistake?” Lyris piped up.

“Titanborn, go gnaw on a bone in the corner and leave the intellectuals to converse, will you?” Abnur bit back.

Cecilia rolled her eyes. From what she had seen in the Prophet’s memories, and now in real life, it was obvious those two got along about as well as a skeever and a lion. She decided to change the subject and turned back to Abnur.

“We had quite a fight escaping from there. Are you alright?”

She saw him swallow. She always could read his tells, read the signs of the man—then young, now looking much older. "Of course. I am Abnur Tharn. It will take more than a few brainless cultists to rattle these old bones."

“Right.” She should have known he wasn’t going to admit to any form of weakness. “You were going to tell us where Sai Sahan is.”

It wasn’t much longer before Abnur had earned himself a punch in the face by Lyris.

But then, Cecilia was delivered a proverbial punch in the gut—from The Prophet… "Enough! Abnur had no choice, Lyris. And we are guilty of our own deceit, are we not? The time has come for the Vestige to learn the truth!"

Cecilia frowned and looked back and forth between the three others.

"What's this? Cecilia doesn't know? Oh, this is rich!" Abnur snapped.

“Cecilia?” The Prophet questioned.

Abnur scoffed. “It’s her _name!_ Have neither of you taken the time to ask her what her real name is? Or did you just decide to be lazy and use ‘Vestige’ because it sounded all mysterious? Just because she’s lost her soul doesn’t mean she’s lost her identity. Well… go ahead then, tell the _Vestige_ your little secret.”

It felt strange to have Abnur standing up for her. Not just after all these years, but having learned as much as she had even in the past days about how his personality had changed over time.

"Vestige. Until now, you have only known me as the Prophet. But that is not my true name. I…am Varen Aquilarios!"

Cecelia felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her. She’d wondered—had known there were pieces of the puzzle not fitting together. But to actually hear it was too much to bear.

"Our fallen Emperor, in the tattered robes of a Moth Priest, blind as a newborn kitten!" Abnur said with his normal snide tone.

Cecilia squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let the tears that threatened spill out. Suddenly the Harborage felt altogether too stuffy and closed in and she turned and ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

Several minutes later she was sitting down the beach from the entrance to the Harborage. The seaside coast of Vulkhel Guard was beautiful. She was shocked when Abnur Tharn sat down beside her. “It was wrong of him not to tell you from the start.”

“He showed me his memories, but made it seem as if he was just telling the of the Five Companions from an outsiders’ perspective. He didn’t say he _was_ one of them. You know, I looked at his face, in the memory. I thought it seemed…familiar. Something seemed… off. If I had just finished piecing together the puzzle.”

Abnur Tharn sat in silence, something she thought odd for this version of the man she’d known. Now that he was older, he always seemed to have something to say. Finally, he spoke. “Well, to your credit, you’ve had quite a bit thrown at you, haven’t you? Death. Coldharbour. A Soul Shriven—running after the half-giant and saving Varen. Then going back and saving Titanborn. And somewhere along the line finding out about me—and despite… everything, coming to save me as well. It’s quite remarkable that you haven’t lost your mind yet.”

“Who says I haven’t?” she said, a small smirk appearing.

“Hmm,” he hummed out, the closest thing to a laugh she figured she’d get. “That would explain why you risked your life to save me.”

“Have you forgotten—I don’t have a life to risk. I’m dead already.”

“A strange technicality. I’m unsure exactly how you didn’t end up like the rest of the Soul Shriven—mindless zombies doing Molag Bal’s bidding.” He paused and looked away from the sea to examine her. “I’m glad you didn’t. And I’m not just saying that because you saved my neck. Thank you… for coming to get me.”

She nodded, deciding not to make a big deal out of the fact that he’d thanked her. She was sure receiving thanks from Abnur Tharn was rare. “I thought I _was_ losing my mind when he said your name. When I saw you in his memory.”

“So—you hadn’t heard before that I was working for him?”

“No,” she said quietly. “As time went on, I was traveling and stayed away from news of Imperial politics. I had no idea.”

“I see.”

She sighed and continued where she’d left off. “And then, I saw your image when I accidentally called you with the sphere. Of all the ways I thought I might possibly one day run into you again; I dare say it wouldn’t have been under these circumstances.”

“Hadn’t planned for a fight with a Daedric Prince, hmm?” They both chuckled and she shook her head. When they quieted down, he continued. “You had a bit more time to prepare for our reunion than I did. I don’t know if that was quite fair, Cecilia.”

“You mean more fair than you not communicating with me for 130 years?” she let it slip before she thought about it. Her hand went to her mouth, then slowly moved. “I’m sorry.”

“Why on Nirn are you apologizing to me? I’m the one who hasn’t seen or spoken to you in those 130 years.”

“I suppose I could have reached out to you,” she said, suddenly doubting herself now that she was back in his presence. “I _was_ the one that ran away.”

She heard Abnur take in a deep breath. “I wonder.”

“What?”

“What might have been different.”

“It seems you got everything your father had hoped for. The Tharn family seems quite powerful now.”

“We are. I wish I could say we had all followed a noble, upright, and good path. I’m afraid the Tharn family didn’t quite stay as pure and noble as the Quins. And yes, I suppose my father’s dreams have come true..”

“And what about you, Abnur?”

“What about me?”

She spoke quietly now. “You were never quite so… rude. I mean, you _were_ a bit cynical, and I suppose a bit arrogant too. But the Abnur I knew didn’t care quite so much about all those things—estates, titles… ”

He let out a revealing sigh. “People change.”

She shrugged. “Yes. Always. They always change. At least they should be. If you’ve truly lost all the things that were important to you for standing up to that evil—man… perhaps it’s time for you to change again, Abnur.”

“I don’t know if I can. It’s all I’ve known for so long, Cecilia.”

“Well… I’m here now. Perhaps we can change together. I’ve got quite a bit of changing to do too, it seems.”

There was a long pause in which they both considered their present circumstances. After a while, he spoke again. “I assume you can surmise what much of my life has been like the past 130 years. But will you tell me about yours? All I can see is that you’ve clearly continued to train in your magical skills. You were… acceptable… in the fight against Mannimarco.”

She snorted.

“What?” he questioned.

“’Acceptable.’ Abnur, you’ve clearly forgotten how to pay a compliment.”

“I’ve not seen the necessity to give them very much. Rarely do people truly deserve them. Usually, compliments are paid just to work your way towards something else with the person. But—you were going to tell me about your life.”

“No, you asked me to tell you. I hadn’t agreed yet.”

“Fine.” He said, growing short with her. “Don’t tell me.”

“Oh, Abnur.” She nudged him with her elbow. “You give up too easily. I’m just pushing back at you like you do everyone else.”

“I’m not used to being challenged. Not competently.”

She smiled. “Why thank you, Abnur. That you find me competent is a high compliment, coming from you. I’m beginning to see; one just has to weed through your sarcasm and cynicism to find the compliments buried under and woven through the snark and snide comments.”

He was silent, but when she glanced over, she was sure she saw a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Finally, she answered his question. “There really isn’t a lot to tell.”

He pushed. “Surely in 130 years you’ve some stories to tell.”

“After I left, you mean?”

“Why did you leave, Cecilia?” he asked quickly in response, turning back to face her.

She looked away, down the beach, so he couldn’t see her face. “I’d think that was clear.”

“Because I got married.”

She turned back, her expression soft, but sad. “Of course, because you got married, Abnur. We had… we had said so many things… made so many promises. But you let your father steer your life right into an arranged marriage, and I was left alone to find my way. My mother continued to pressure me to find a husband, someone who could help me rise to bigger, better things. Without you—my priorities changed. I just wanted to do good. To help people who needed help. I wanted to continue to study magic and practice it. So, I left home, I traveled, I learned, and I began teaching. I did some adventuring, too.”

“My Cecilia, you always were the kind-hearted one, and the adventurous one, too.”

She gulped. His use of ‘my Cecilia’—which he used to call her, oh so long ago, made her hurt in the place she was certain her soul should reside.

“Did you marry?” he asked quietly.

“Once.”

“I see.” There was a long pause before he continued. “Were you happy?”

“In my marriage? At first, perhaps. But—no—not really. But I stayed because it was the right thing to do. It was my duty. He got sick. He died. That was… Divines, that was almost eighty years ago. And your marriage?”

She hesitated to ask, for she was sure she knew the answer.

“The first one? Relatively short.”

“The first… how many after?”

“Ah, yes,” he said, suddenly nervous and fidgety. “Several times.”

“How many, Abnur?” she asked softly.

He swallowed. “Seven.”

“Oh, Abnur,” she whispered, shaking her head and looking away.

“I became so jaded. Most of my marriages were purely political in nature.” He paused a beat. “There was never anyone like you, Cecilia,” he said so quietly she almost didn’t hear him. She turned back to find him staring at her. “I’m so sorry for what transpired between us… or rather, what didn’t.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then reopened them. “Yeah, me too.” It was then that she realized she could see right through his cold, harsh, brash personality. She saw the faintest remains of the Abnur she’d left behind. She chose to hold onto it. So, she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. She had been sitting, arms resting on her bent knees, hands clasped together and when he’d joined her, he’d mirrored her pose. Now, her head rested on his shoulder as they watched the stars appear in the sky.

“Do you think you can ever forgive me?” he spoke so quietly that had she not been so close, she might not have heard him.

“I think I can try. Do you think you can attempt to not be quite so much a pompous ass?”

“That’s a tall order, Cecilia,” he said, the sarcasm and humor dripping from his voice in equal parts.

She chuckled and sat up. “How about just with me, in private? You can keep up your bravado in public if that’s ever so important to your image.”

“I suppose I can try.”

“Then, do you think you can forgive me?”

“I feel like we’ve had this conversation just a few moments ago—but I ask again, what on Nirn do I need to forgive you for?”

“For running away…”

“I had presumed all these years that you went away because of our… situation. You’ve already confirmed that I was right—as I am in most things,” his arrogant side remark made her roll her eyes playfully, but he continued. “However, I suppose it was selfish of me to make the assumption it was because of me.” He sighed. “I do have a tendency to be self-centered.”

Cecilia shook her head. “While that is… mostly… true, I wouldn’t have you going and becoming all self-deprecating. That’s not your style, Abnur.”

“Hmm, true.”

“Abnur, can I ask you a question?”

“You may. I should most likely have an answer. I usually do.”

“How am I here? Near as I can tell, my heart should have been damaged beyond repair during the sacrifice. I have no soul, or at least it was given to Molag Bal in some fashion. A _vestige_ of my former self, as it were. But I’m here, and I’m walking around, and I still remember everything about my life.”

“I suppose that is Molag Bal’s work. It is to our advantage that he uses his own necromantic style sorcery to keep the Soul Shriven to do his bidding. But something is peculiarly different about you, isn’t it, Cecilia? He didn’t gain control over you, despite the fact that your soul is currently his property. Perhaps there is something to be said for Varen’s prophetic scrolls.”

“There’s something else…”

“What?”

“I… I don’t feel much anything most of the time. It’s this dull sensation. When I go into battle, whereas I’d normally feel at least a moderate healthy amount of fear about what I am facing, some sort of emotive response—I’ve got nothing. Except…”

“Except what?”

“You, Abnur. Despite no soul, a damaged heart—when it comes to you, I find myself _feeling_ quite a bit.”

“I’ve gathered. You nearly bit my head off in the cave.”

“Sorry about that.”

“As I said then, it was deserved and expected, and while I only mentioned in there that it was regarding your loss of life to Mannimarco—I suppose seeing the man who—”

“Don’t finish that.”

“Alright, I won’t—for now. But still—it is… curious… that you say you are feeling something regarding me, but not anything else.”

“I think if I could, I’d feel afraid about this whole situation. What happens if I never get my soul back, Abnur?”

“That isn’t going to happen. We’re going to figure all this out. We’re going to bring down Mannimarco and get your soul back.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cecilia had taken Abnur with her to rescue Sai Sahan. She told herself it wasn’t just because of their history but was also because Lyris was a little _too_ personally invested in Sai’s rescue and might make dangerous decisions. She was no one to judge. While she had hid it, she felt a small inkling of it when rescuing Abnur. And now that they had somewhat cleared things up between them, if anything happened to him, she would have a difficult time as well.

And after all their work to get the Amulet back, all _her_ work—she was devastated that she was being sent off alone to work with these mysterious ‘others’ to rescue Nirn from the threat of Molag Bal’s planemeld. Varen promised her that the rest of the Companions would continue working on their plan of defeating Molag Bal and would find her when the time was right. She turned to find Abnur looking down at a book, ignoring the conversation—avoiding her gaze. He was ignoring the whole situation. He wasn’t going to say or do anything.

“Alright then, I guess I’ll be going—to find these people I’m supposed to help…”

She had made it out of the Harborage and around the corner when she heard his voice calling out. “Cecilia! Cecilia, wait!”

She spun around to find him frantically running towards her. She frowned. “Abnur?”

“I’m… sorry. For not saying goodbye. I’m quite confused about all of this. About what is happening… with us. I’m not used to being confused about anything. I’m usually very confident about… well, everything. But after all this time, you walked back in and have turned things upside down.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I… I’ll miss you, Abnur. I wish you could come with me.”

“I know. But I need to stay here and make sure that bunch of incompetents doesn’t do something foolish in your absence. But I did… I _do_ want to give you something.”

“You do?”

He reached into a small pocket on his armor and pulled out a ring. “Here… this is for you.”

“What is this?” She looked closer. “Abnur, this is the Tharn Family signet ring. You’re giving this to me?”

“Yes… I, I have another should I need it. I think my name still might hold a little weight around here despite my previous indiscretions and my current standing—standing up to Mannimarco and all. It’s enchanted—must keep your Magicka up if you’re going to be the second-best wizard in all of Nirn.”

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Second best?”

“Well,” he said slowly, shrugging and bobbing his head back and forth. “I haven’t died… yet.”

She rested a hand on his chest, directly over his heart. “How about you don’t die, okay?”

“I’ll do my best. So… this ring… perhaps it will help you in your journeys… and with it… I’ll always be with you.”

She slipped the ring onto the pointer finger of her right hand. “Thank you, Abnur. This means so much.”

“Indeed, it should, those rings aren’t handed out to just anyone, you know.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes. “Yes, Abnur, I know. I still have my Quin family signet ring.”

“Really? I thought for sure you would have thrown it into the farthest ocean.”

“I considered it. But… I thought it might come in handy one day.”

“I’m glad to hear you haven’t totally given up on your rightful position. While your sister has done a… satisfactory… job in the Elder Council, I’ve always believed it should have been you sitting in that chair.”

“Agh, do I seem like a politician to you?”

“You are certainly a great negotiator, and if you can work your way around me, you can work your way around anyone.”

“Why thank you, Abnur. Your complimenting skills have improved vastly since I first rescued you.”

“Oh please. Don’t go telling Titanborn or Sahan that—you shall tarnish my reputation.”

She smiled and leaned into him, balancing herself against him with the hand she still held over his heart. She quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, then stood straight again and returned her hands to her side. “Goodbye, Abnur. Stay safe, and don’t give Lyris and Sai too much trouble, okay?”

“What about Varen?”

She grew distant in her mind for a moment. She had done her best to forgive Varen Aquilarios for lying to her about his identity for as long as he had. She understood that he had been fooled, as had all of the companions, by Mannimarco. But somewhere deep down, she didn’t mind the idea of Abnur throwing his barbs his way. She should feel guilty for that. “Eh, I think he can handle it.”

****

**Weeks Later**

Cecilia was in Coldharbour… again. This time it was to bring together the forces of the Mages Guild, the Fighter’s Guild, and an old Ayelid King to defeat Molag Bal’s planemeld.

She’d been gathering together lost troops for days and was growing weary. In mid battle against a particularly aggressive Flesh Atronach she lost her footing and fell. He was about to come down on her when a voice shouted out to her. “Cecilia, out of the way!”

She rolled instinctively to the side just as a great spike of energy ripped across the ground straight into the disgusting large creature. She jumped up and spun around to find Abnur Tharn standing there. She had been right; it was his voice that called out to her. “Abnur? What are you doing here?”

“I… had a feeling… you might need help.” He was being very hesitant in his explanation, which only made her suspicious.

She scowled. “Had a feeling? Need help? Abnur… have you been watching me somehow?”

“What? No… well… just keeping an eye out… you know…”

She frowned further and suddenly had a revelation, holding her hand up. “The ring… you hid an enchantment on the ring, didn’t you? So, you could track me somehow?”

“I just wanted to be sure you didn’t get hurt—or worse, captured! Without you we won’t be able to defeat Molag Bal!”

“Oh, so this is all about Molag Bal? About saving your precious Empire? You think I’m an incompetent mage and can’t handle myself?” She pulled the ring violently off her finger and threw it at his feet. “Take your stupid family ring and your stupid self back to the Harborage, Abnur Tharn.” She spun around and marched away, furious at the idea that he’d been keeping track of her. Waiting for her to get into a situation she couldn’t handle so he could come and save her. She could have handled the atronach. At the very least she could have healed herself of any wounds she might have gotten. And this wasn’t the worst battle she’d been in since leaving the Harborage—why was he just now showing up? There might have been times she could have actually used his help.

“Cecilia! Wait!”

She kept marching, tears welling up in her eyes. Why had she let herself fall for Abnur Tharn again? The arrogant stubborn old man.

Suddenly he appeared directly in front of her, he had snatched up the ring and transported himself to catch up to her. He grabbed her around the waist before she could dodge him. “Let me go and get out of my way! Now, Tharn!”

“Cecilia!” He shouted over her, then more quietly. “Cecilia, please—listen to me.”

“What, so you can spew forth some more self-serving skeever dung about how I’m needed to defeat Molag Bal?”

“No… about how I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you out here. About how terrified I am of losing you again. And yes, I do want to defeat Molag Bal, and we do need you for that. But it’s not just about saving the Empire, or the whole world for that matter… no matter how important that is—my reasons are much more selfish. It’s about you, Cecilia. The only way to get your soul back is if we do this. And I want you to have that piece of yourself back. I know you struggle to believe I care about you, and Divines know I deserve that. But… I believe that once you have your soul back… perhaps you’ll be able to see it… feel it. You’ll come to see what I already do. That after 130 years apart, we were meant to come back together. That we… we were meant to be together. That our souls are linked… and without yours, we aren’t whole. Neither of us.”

She couldn’t quite make herself look him in the eye… couldn’t quite believe what he was saying. This was pompous arrogant Abnur Tharn. But he wasn’t sounding very pompous or arrogant right now.

“Abnur… what has happened to you?”

“You. You have happened to me Cecilia Quin. When we… when I followed the path my parents had set out for me, and you… went away…” He sighed. “You always were my conscience, Cecilia, you made me want to be a better person. And with you gone… well, I think it’s clear what I became in your absence. But since you returned, you make me want to be a better person again. I still hold my firm belief in the Empire and how desperately Tamriel needs it, but… I guess perhaps I’m beginning to see again that there’s more than just… me, more than just politics and reputation.”

She relaxed into his embrace. “Wow.”

“All that, and all I get is a ‘wow’?”

She smiled at him. “You left me a bit speechless, Abnur.”

“Good, that will make this even easier,” he said before quickly moving in and meeting her lips with his. He kissed her.

Oh, but it wasn’t their first kiss. That had happened almost 140 years before, on her 21st birthday. Her mind took her quickly back to that moment. They’d snuck away at the birthday celebration her parents had thrown for her. Even in his younger, more carefree days, Abnur Tharn had hated parties. So, she’d promised him a walk around the garden at her family’s estate. It was there, hidden amongst the hedges, that he’d kissed her the first time.

The kiss was short, and sweet, just like it had been then—but it spoke volumes. When he pulled away, he kept her in his arms and sighed. She sensed the foreboding nature of the action. “Can you stay? Fight with me? Help me finish this? We could use you in the battle ahead. Though I can’t imagine you and Vanus Galerion get along very well.”

“I detest the man. Who could imagine there could be a man even _more_ arrogant than me?”

Cecilia snorted out a laugh. “Precisely what I thought after spending only minutes with him.”

“I’m afraid I can’t stay. Though I wish I could. I must get back to the Harborage and finish studying the spell required for your final assault on Molag Bal himself.”

She frowned, out of sadness, and leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. His arms came up around her higher and he held her close.

“I swear I don’t doubt your abilities, Cecilia. That’s not why I gave you the ring. It was out of concern for your wellbeing, my own desire to protect you and keep you safe. I know you can do that well—but that scar on your chest is proof that even the best of warriors and mages can be caught unaware.”

She knew he was right. She had kept the scar as a reminder of what Mannimarco had taken from her. She could have healed it away with the right spell, but she wanted the reminder. She wasn’t sure if she’d keep it once she had regained her soul or not.

He continued when she remained silent. “I’ll take the ring back with me if wearing it makes you feel violated or less trusting of me. I would never want you to feel I was violating your privacy, or didn’t trust you, or didn’t believe in your ability to protect yourself.”

She shook her head into his shoulder, then leaned back to look up at him. “No. I’ll keep it. I understand now.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you in the first place. As I said, I’m still learning my way around these feelings. I’d numbed them and ignored them for so long, allowed myself to become a hardened old man.”

“I forgive you.”

“Again. You seem to keep having to do that. I’m afraid to say you’ll probably have to do it countless more times before all is said and done.”

“I hope so.”

“You hope you have to forgive me for more of my insensitive mistakes?”

“I hope they _are_ countless… I hope that ‘when all is said and done’ is a very very long time from now. We’ve lived long lives, Abnur, but there’s nothing to say we can’t live a lot longer. The elves do it, thanks to magic and genetics. We both have incredibly good genes, and as you say, we _are_ the first- and second-best mage alive—I won’t argue with you about who’s who for now. And we’ll keep it a secret and not tell Vanus. But let’s live even longer lives, and let’s do it together.”

“Together. But not right now. I really must go. Varen was all flustered when I suddenly created the portal and said I had an emergency to attend to.”

“Will you tell them where you were?”

“Do you want me to?”

She let a small smile crease her lips again and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “We’ll keep it our little secret, hmm?” Then pulled back just enough to change direction and this time initiated the kiss that would be their goodbye—for now.

When they separated, this time he pulled away enough to take her hand and slip the ring back on the finger closest to her thumb, where it had resided before. Then he finally looked around where they stood. “I don’t miss this place. How much longer do you think you’ll be?”

“We’ll be making the assault very soon. Look to the skies, you’ll see the destruction of the Dark Anchors very soon.”

“Good. The sooner I see you again, the sooner we can be done with this.”

“Agreed.” She let her hands slip from his. “Goodbye, Abnur.”

“Goodbye, Cecilia.” And with that he created a portal and stepped back through.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s time to begin the ritual.” Abnur had pulled her aside to speak with her where the others couldn’t hear. “Cecilia, I want you to remember something. No matter what happens from here on out, I want you to remember… I couldn’t be prouder of who you are, of what you’ve done. I swear that anything I’ve done since the day you rescued me, and I realized you were back in my life… everything I’ve done… everything I will do from here on out… it’s for you, Cecilia. To protect you, to care for you, and for the world we hope to save today. Everything I’ve told you about how I feel about you is the truth. Do you believe me? Do you understand?”

She frowned slightly. “Okay… that sounds ominous, Abnur. I mean, I know I’m about to go into battle with a Daedric Prince, but I’ll have Akatosh on my side. Everything will be fine. You’ll no be rid of me so easily, Tharn. Not after 130 years of wandering.”

“I.. I know. Just, promise me you’ll remember what I’ve told you. Tell me you believe me.”

“Okay, I promise to remember. I believe you, Abnur.”

“Very good. Let’s begin.”

****

Cecilia sat by the fire in the Harborage, sealed letter in her hand-the wax imprint was ornate and a T was stamped in the center. It must be from the Tharn signet ring that Abnur himself wore. He had told her he had others. Abnur. He was gone. Meridia herself had been the one to tell her.

_****_

_“My friends, are they okay?”_

_“You have a great many friends, mortal. Which ones do you refer to?”_

_“Lyris, Sai… Abnur.”_

_“Abnur Tharn ensured the other two made it to safety.”_

_Something about the way the Daedric Prince of Light had worded her answer concerned Cecilia. “And Abnur? Is Abnur Tharn okay? Is he alive?”_

_“He is alive. He left your other friends, taking the Amulet of Kings with him.”_

_Cecilia frowned. What was Abnur doing with the Amulet? Surely he wasn’t—_

_“He is in turmoil over the power of the Amulet,” Meridia continued, seeing Cecilia’s concern._

_“Is he… is he going to try and use it.”_

_“It seems the thought has crossed his mind. I cannot yet see if he will or won’t.” After a long pause, Meridia spoke back up. “Are you prepared to go back to Nirn, mortal?”_

****

“You want to talk about what’s in that letter? Or maybe tell me why you’re wearing Tharn’s signet ring?” Lyris asked as she eyed Cecilia carefully. “I mean, I know you two had some history… knew each other a long time ago… but…”

“Abnur and I grew up together. We… we were in love when we were much, much younger. Both our families were nobility. Proud families with great power. But, Abnur’s parents had arranged his marriage to the daughter of a different family—one that was just a bit higher in society than the Quin’s. It was purely political. In the end, Abnur chose to follow the path his parents set for him.”

“And you?”

“I ran away, shunning politics and anything concerning my status as nobility. I’m still an Imperial through and through, and it’s why I won’t take a side in the current war. Deep down, I suppose I’m as loyal to the Empire as Abnur. But…”

They were silent for a few moments. Cecilia was honestly surprised that Lyris hadn’t made any comment regarding her admission that Abnur and she had once been in love. “Are you going to read the letter?”

“I can’t seem to will myself to do it. He… he said some things to me before the ritual. But I’m not sure how to take his absence now.”

“I won’t go back on most of my opinions about Tharn. But anyone can see that he’s been changing since you showed up. He’s still arrogant, and pompous, and… well, anyway… I think you should read it. Perhaps it will give you the answers you need to move forward.”

Cecilia nodded. “Do you mind giving me some privacy?”

“Of course not. Sai and I are going into the city for drinks. Cadwell is still lurking about talking to himself. He can fetch us if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Lyris.”

“Thank you, friend.”

****

_My dearest Cecilia Quin,_

_Mistress and Rightful Heir of the House Quin,_

_Councilor in absentia of the Elder Council_

_Lady of Nibenay_

_… I write all these titles to remind you of the rightful place you still hold in the Empire, should you ever choose to return._

_Do you remember the promise I made you? The things I told you before the ritual? Everything I do is for you, and for the world we have worked so hard to save. I know you question my absence. Please—don’t forget my promise. I -will- see you again. I’m just not sure where or when._


	5. Chapter 5

***Three Months Later***

Cecilia stood in the huge library, fingers gently gliding over the books as she passed by shelf after shelf. The room still smelled as it had all those years before.

Suddenly the doors swung open and Cecilia spun around.

“Sister!” Patrice Quin ran with open arms towards her.

Cecilia smiled and opened her own arms to her younger sibling. “Patrice!”

“Oh, Cecilia. I’ve missed you so! It’s been years since I last saw you on one my travels, and even longer since you last snuck into the city. Is it true what I heard? Did you have something to do with the destruction of the planemeld? Of the dark anchors?”

Patrice guided her sister towards a sitting area by the fireplace and Cecilia nodded as they sat down. “It is true.” She took her sisters hands in her own as they sat beside each other on the couch. “And I faced down Molag Bal.”

“Then it is also true that you are the one who cleared out the remaining Daedra from the Imperial City. You—you faced Clivia Tharn. You saved the Empire.”

I had some good help from some very good friends.”

“When I received word that it was safe to return to the City—that the Elder Council would be meeting again—I thanked every Divine. I cannot believe my own sister—who used to pull my hair and call me name—has faced a Daedric Prince. But if anyone could, it would be you!”

Cecilia glanced down to their joined hands and saw the signet ring there on her finger. “I have other news, sister.”

Patrice followed her gaze and gasped. “Abnur Tharn? He’s been missing from the Council for ages. Last I heard he’d fallen in with that traitor Mannimarco. No better than his daughter—”

“Patrice, stop.” Her sister obeyed, though Cecilia could see the skepticism in her eyes. Cecilia took a deep breath and began recounting Abnur’s story. When she was done, she squeezed her sister’s hands. “I’m not sure where Abnur has gone, Patrice, but it is clear now that the actions he took were in an attempt to outwit Mannimarco and he was instrumental in the saving of all of Nirn. He deserves to have his name cleared.”

“And you… you want me to do something about it?”

“I’ve kept up with you, sister. You are doing incredible work in the Council. I know I am not deserving of my next request. I ask not to take your place on the Council—I only ask that you would entreat them to grant me an audience so that I may plead the case for Abnur.”

“For what you have done for Cyrodil, for all of Tamriel, you are deserving of any request you would make. But I must know—did he ask you to do this?”

“Oh, no. In fact, I’m relatively certain that if he knew I was doing it, he would be mortified. But he is nothing without his titles and his positions. And he deserves to have them. No matter how pompous and arrogant he became over the years—you saw that more than me since I left—no matter how exasperating it is to admit—he deserves every one of his titles. There’s a reason he acts like he is the smartest one in the room—because he usually is.” She chuckled to herself. “And if and when he does show back up, I swear if you tell him I said any of that, I’ll deny it all.”

“So, he gave you his signet ring?”

“He still has one—this one is a copy of some sort. It’s enchanted, both with magicka and a special protection enchantment. It allows him to… find me. I’m not sure exactly how it works, but he apparently sensed I was in danger and was able to create a portal that led him directly to me once before. I’ve saved his life, and he’s saved mine.”

“So… are you two…”

“I don’t know, Patrice. I know that seeing him again, even after all those years, after everything that has happened for me, and for him… it brought everything back for me. And apparently it did for him too. But we were in the middle of planning and putting into motion defeating Molag Bal. We didn’t really have many opportunities to discuss… us.”

“And you want to do this… for him. Even though you don’t know where he ran off to? Even if he could be dead?”

She frowned. “Patrice!”

“I’m sorry, Cecilia, but I never forgave him for breaking your heart. And he grew so cold and arrogant over the years.”

“I know, sister. But I need you to trust me. I need you to do this. For me, if not for Abnur.”

Patrice gave it a few more moments thought. “Alright, alright. I never could refuse you, sister. Especially when the seat on the Council is rightfully yours.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Patrice. Right now, I just want to clear Abnur’s name.”

****

Cecilia took the stairs slowly as she exited the Palace. It had been so many years since she’d last visited the White-Gold tower and the Palace. She was reminded of how exhausting political work was. It was no wonder Abnur had aged as he had. She sighed as she thought about him. She hoped she’d done right by him in her plea to the Council. She hoped he wouldn’t be too angry with her for doing it. He was such a proud man, and the thought of someone even needing to plead for him probably mortified him. She’d just stepped down from the last of the stairs when a courier ran up to her. “Lady Cecilia Quin?”

“Yes?”

“I have an important letter for you.”

“From whom?”

“He only said that if I didn’t get it to you as fast as I could, he’d know, and I’d regret it.”

Cecilia frowned and took the letter, then gasped when she saw the seal on it. She spun around, as if Abnur might be standing nearby. There was no sign of him, but she opened the letter quickly.

_My dearest Cecilia,_

_Meet me where we first declared our affection for one another._

_Yours,_

_AT_

She grinned and ran to the nearest Wayshrine.

Stepping foot back on her family’s estate brought back so many memories. She’d learned that Patrice had been living there, safely out of the Imperial City through the Daedric takeover. Once it was safe again, she’d left their homeplace with only the workers currently in residence. Cecilia greeted the steward, who thankfully recognized her from several visits she had paid Patrice over the years.

“Lady Cecilia! This one was not expecting family or guests!”

“It’s alright, Rahji, I’ve slept on dirt floors, I can manage anything you can throw together. Would you please prepare my room, and perhaps one guest room?”

“Will we have another guest, other than yourself, Lady Cecilia?”

She bit her lip. “Possibly. I’m about to go find out. I’ll be taking a walk through the hedge maze. Could you have dinner for two prepared? I’ll be sure we return in time for dinner.”

“Of course! This one will be sure that Zanish has dinner prepared!”

“Thank you, Rahji.” She grinned as she watched the Kajhit run off to attend to his duties and felt guilty for not sending word ahead. But not too guilty that she didn’t quickly make her way out to the gardens and started into the maze. After a few minutes she stood, frowning, in the spot she was certain she was supposed to be at. She heard a distinct familiar sound of a portal appearing and a voice behind her.

“Cecilia Quin, I should be very upset with you for what you did today.”

She spun around and her heart dropped at the scowl on Abnur’s face. She had been elated at the idea of seeing him again for the first time in three months, but it quickly turned into a sense of dread. “Abnur… I… are you really upset with me? I know your pride keeps you from standing up for yourself at the Council. But I couldn’t let them think badly of you… keep you from everything you have worked so hard for… “

“Cecilia,” he said, this time softer. And finally, she saw his face almost melt into something totally different. He took the few steps necessary very quickly and pulled her into his arms. “I can’t believe you’ve done it. All of it. You saved the Imperial City. You brought down Clivia. You went back and stood up to the Council… for me.”

“So, you aren’t upset with me?”

“I may be a bit… embarrassed. But not upset. Not with how successful your plea was. My name has been cleared—thanks to you.” He took a deep breath and placed a kiss on her hair.

She pulled back enough to look up at him. He seemed healthy—vibrant almost. “I missed you. I was so worried. I didn’t know what to think. I tried to hold on to what you had told me. But… where were you, Abnur? Are you back now? For good? Did you do whatever you needed to do? Finish whatever it was you needed to finish?”

He looked around a moment before questioning her. “Can we take a walk?”

“Of course.”

He took her hand and walked her further into the maze. At the center they were rewarded with a beautiful fountain surrounded by gorgeous red and yellow flowers and several stone benches. He sat down and pulled her to his side on the bench. “I’m going to tell you exactly what I’ve been doing, Cecilia. Because I don’t want to hide anything from you.”

“Okay.”

“I took the Amulet, and I hid it away. In a much better spot than Sahan could ever think of.”

“Did you… well… Meridia, she took me from the place where I battled Molag Bal. She… she told me that you were considering what to do with it. That… that you had considered using it yourself.”

“That damned amulet and it’s power. It’s why I had to take it. Why I had to hide it away. I knew that no one else would be able to hide it well enough _and_ resist its power. Yes, I considered it. I was still exhausted from the ritual and in my weakness the idea of such power almost swept me away. And, in the interest of honesty—I was hiding it from you, Cecilia. You’ve tasted that power in a way I could only dream about. I saw how it transformed you—how powerful it made you. We saw the very early stages of the destruction you swept through as you mounted the summit to get to Molag Bal. I didn’t want you to be tempted to get another taste of that power.”

She looked down. “I hadn’t even considered that.”

“Because you are so pure. Your heart. Your… wait. Did you get your soul back? You did, didn’t you?”

She nodded and smiled. “I did. I think it’s what gave me the strength to keep believing in you even when you were gone.”

He smiled back. ‘I knew it! If that is the case, then what I surmised _must_ be correct.”

“What’s that?”

“Hear me out.” He stood and began pacing. His hands behind his back except the occasional moment that he flailed them around as he spoke. “I think I remember the day that Mannimarco killed you. I knew he was off performing a….ceremony. Getting more souls for Molag Bal. But something happened that day, it took my breath away and almost took my feet out from under me. I think it was the moment your soul was taken, the moment you died.”

“You felt my death?

“I think so. But I didn’t know for sure till after you defeated Molag Bal. Because not long after I suddenly felt a surge of energy through my body. I felt… young again. For the briefest of moments, I thought it had to do with the Amulet. But then I realized. It was you, getting your soul back.” He stopped pacing and turned to stand just in front of her, looking down. “I have surmised that our souls are connected. It explains a great deal about the direction my life took after I made the ill-fated decision to take the path my father had laid out for me and you went away. The man you see before you is a result of 130 years of separation from the other part of his soul.”

”And me?”

“I’ll say it again—you are so pure, Cecilia. Even with that separation, you remained so.”

She stood and bridged the remaining space between them. “You think… you think that you felt my soul… my life… returned to me?”

He nodded back. “I do. How do you feel now, with your soul returned?”

“The same as you. I feel young again. I feel like I could live at least another hundred years. I hadn’t mentioned it to anyone because it seemed so strange. Even before Mannimarco killed me I was starting to feel a bit… rough around the edges. And without my soul I was beginning to feel ancient. But when my soul was returned…”

“It was as if it was renewed as well,” he finished her sentence.

“Yes.”

“Now do you believe me, Cecilia? We are bound together—our souls are connected.”

“It would explain why I felt empty all those years,” she said, looking down as she sadly remembered all the years without Abnur.

“And why I could find no happiness in the seven wives I had. Because I had found and lost my soul mate. I promise, Cecilia, I’m going to make up for all those years.”

“Abnur… I love you.”

“My Cecilia. I love you, too.”

He leaned in and kissed her, and she felt as if threads were being woven between them. Something felt incredibly epic about renewing their relationship in the spot where it had first begun.

****

That evening they sat in the library of Quin Hall and she smiled as she remembered running around this library and attempting to best each other with their knowledge of random facts learned from the books held within it. Now they sat across from each other in front of the fireplace.

“I’ve neglected to ask you—how are you doing?”

“What do you mean? Like, in general?”

“No, no. I meant—about choosing Varen for the ritual.”

“Oh, that.” She sighed. “I’ll never grow used to losing friends in battle. He wasn’t the first, you know. Even in that battle. When I was helping bring down the anchors and destroy the planemeld—we lost someone. His name was Darien—Darien Gautier.”

“I’m sorry.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was a small ceremony. They chose to hold it just outside the Harborage in Vulkhel Guard. It felt appropriate, having been the place that brought them back together. In attendance were Lyris, Sai, Cadwell, and her sister Patrice who had traveled from Cyrodil, representing both the family and the Elder Council. They were going to keep it short and sweet and let the Priest of Mara give the normal blessing and be done with it. But then, as the ceremony began, the Priest changed things up.

“I believe the groom has a few words he wanted to say.”

Cecilia turned to look at Abnur in surprise.

“I know we had no intention of saying anything personal. And for once in my life, I’m sure everyone present was hoping that I might keep my mouth shut. But there are a few things I felt I needed to say, especially for those that are present to hear.” He cleared his throat a bit nervously. “You were the first person I ever loved, Cecilia. You will be the last. You were the first woman I ever kissed, and you will be the last. I have made a great many decisions in life, many were made for the good of the Empire, for political maneuvering. I want it to be clear to anyone and everyone who may be here or hear about this wedding. This wedding might possibly be the most selfish thing I’ve ever done. I marry you, Cecilia Quin, for myself and no other. Because I love you in ways deeper and greater than I can even begin to understand or find words for. I marry you because we are bound together, two souls tied to one another, and I cannot imagine going another day of my life without you by my side for the rest of it. I love you, Cecilia Quin, and every decision I make from this one on, will include you as a part of it.”

*****

**A Year Later**

Abnur Tharn stepped into the vast library of the Tharn Estate and walked over to one of the two large desks stationed in the center of the room. Cecilia sat surrounded by scrolls and piles of papers. He noticed one particular stack of still sealed letters. He leaned over and kissed her on the temple. “Good afternoon, my wife.”

She smiled up at him. “Good afternoon, my husband. You’re in a good mood. Things must have gone well at the Council today.”

“They did. Your presence at my side at the dinner yesterday evening did the trick. Not a soul can resist the charms of the great Champion, the defeater of Molag Bal and savior of Nirn.”

“My charm, was it? Not my incredibly convincing argument to Councilman Endin?”

“Well, perhaps that as well. You are a skilled negotiator, Cecilia, much like your father was. You do the Quin name proud. I wish you’d come back to the Council.”

“I know you do. But my sister does a perfectly good job representing the Quin name. Besides, I’m busy… researching.”

He leaned over, planting one hand on the desk beside her, the other on the back of her chair, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “And is there a reason why the stack of letters remains unopened?”

She didn’t even glance at the pile, eyes remaining on the open scroll in front of her. “Because I know what they say, so there is no reason to read them.”

“It could be urgent. What if it’s something serious? You tend to deal in end-of-the-world type situations—it could be one of those.”

“It’s always something ‘serious’ Abnur. But there are plenty of perfectly competent people in the world who can save it this time. I’m busy.”

“I disagree. There’s not nearly enough ‘perfectly competent people’ in the world—and certainly none as experienced and qualified in end-of-the world scenarios as you.” He dropped it—for the moment and looked down at the scroll in front of her. “Researching?”

“Yes, researching.”

The scroll was regarding an issue of sovereignty within the Empire. It wasn’t anything vital or particularly urgent, he just wanted her opinion on the matter, and she seemed determined to throw her whole self into it. Or perhaps she was just avoiding that pile of letters.

He stood back up straight and held his hand out to her. She sighed and took it, standing and allowed him to lead her to a nearby window. His arms went around her waist and he looked out the window with her, in the distance was the White-Gold tower. “There is only one Cecilia Quin Tharn. Only one Vestige, the great Champion, defeater of Molag Bal, savior of Nirn. I could continue listing off the names and titles given to you that you rightfully deserve. My point being you are purposefully avoiding those letters.” He gently placed his hands at her waist and turned her to face him before slipping his hands back around her. “You are avoiding them because you feel tied down here. You feel tied to me. And that isn’t right. I didn’t marry you to make you sit still. It would be a shameful waste of good talent.”

“Before I make my return argument, I’d like to say that I’m not quite sure what to do with so many compliments coming from your mouth at once, Abnur. But they won’t distract me from my point, despite your best efforts. I am your wife now Abnur. My place is by your side. Our place is here. You have the Elder Council to guide, and I have my work to assist both you and my sister as I can. The Quin family and Tharn family need me here, not off gallivanting around answering every plea for help. But thank you for the compliment.”

“No matter how deep my distaste for Vanus Galerion, he and I have something in common—we do not ask for help unless it is desperately needed. Much less ask a second time when the first is ignored. There are at least two letters there from the Archmage.”

“You think I should see what he wants?”

“I think ignoring the letters isn’t helping the unease I feel in you. You are discontent, no matter how well you hide it, I can tell. Remember, Cecilia, our souls are bound. You can’t hide anything from me.”

She sighed and leaned into him, resting her forehead upon his. “I’m not discontent because I’m here, Abnur. I want to be sure you know that. I’m so happy here with you. It’s the stack of letters that makes me discontent. Is it terribly selfish of me to think that one day… one day I’d like to retire from all this? For us to be able to rest, and read, and research, and travel… as much and for however long we want without worry of some evil stirring up trouble in the land.”

“I don’t think it’s selfish. I think you’ve done a lot of good for the people of Tamriel, and I know you’ve grown weary of it. But I’m afraid, my dear, that I don’t think your work is done quite yet. But one day, one day perhaps we will be able to retire.”

She shifted and rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him tight. “Thank you.”

“Whatever for?”

“For giving me the proverbial kick in the pants I needed. I’ll open the letters. Will you stay with me? Perhaps we can sort through and determine what requires my attention. Perhaps we can pass on some of the work to some of our friends.”

“I believe they are all your ‘friends.’ But yes, you do know quite a few adventuring types that might be suited for some of the more menial tasks. I’d be happy to help you go through them.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello, my love,” Cecilia said as she quietly approached Abnur where he stood, frowning, staring at the scroll in his hands. He looked as tired as she felt after the travel by ship to get back to Vulkhel Guard. 

Abnur’s head shot up, and a smile that would have been almost imperceptible to the passerby crossed his face. Cecilia noticed. “You got my letter,” he said in relief.

“I did.” She held herself back. She wanted to walk into his arms and have him hold her tight. But she knew that he detested of public displays of affection. It only bothered her when they’d been apart for longer periods of time, which hadn’t really happened at all since their wedding—till now. It had been several weeks now, the longest they’d been apart. She off on a mission to help the Psijics. After they’d made the decision to travel for her to attend to some of the matter’s she’d been requested to assist with, they’d traveled from Cyrodil to several places together. They’d been apart occasionally for a day or two at a time. But for this last trip, he stayed behind in Vulkhel Guard to further his research on some ancient Khajiti legend he’d come upon. She had continued on to the main island of Summerset.

He gave her a knowing look. “I’ve settled in at our room at the Mara’s Kiss. I’m sure your tired from your travel Shimmerene. Should we retire for the evening? We can further our discussion from the comfort of our room.”

She smiled, grateful for his consideration, despite the eagerness she knew he had to discuss his findings. “I’d like that very much, yes.”

She was a bit shocked when he reached for her hand as they turned to walk out of the manor and towards the public house. He laced their fingers together and gently pulled her along. He’d hold her hand when they walked the beach, on rare occasion when they sat for dinner at a public dining establishment, rarely when walking through town. It seemed Abnur had missed her company as much as she’d missed his.

While Cecilia went up to their rooms to change into something more comfortable than her armor, Abnur arranged for a meal to be brought to their room. When he arrived there, she was sitting on the edge of the bed in the modestly sized room. She smiled to him as he entered. “You brought my favorite dress,” she said as she smoothed her hands down the purple cotton material and stood. She ever so slightly held her hands out to him and he came towards her.

Quickly, he was holding her in his own arms, taking a deep breath. She noticed it was a bit shaky. After a few quiet moments in each other’s embrace, they pulled back to look at each other. “Of course, I did. I know how fond you are of it, and how comfortable you say it is. I assumed you’d probably have worn your armor for days if not weeks on end and be ready for a change of pace.”

“You assumed correctly. And, if I remember, you’re quite fond of it as well.”

“I’m fond of it when it’s on you, most certainly. You make it and anything else you wear quite appealing.”

She smiled. “Thank you.” There was a quiet pause as they gazed into each other’s eyes. “How are you? You seem tired as well. Have you not slept well while I’ve been away?”

“Not my best, but I’ve just felt weary and… drained… without you near.”

“You think it’s this unique bond we have?” she asked as the moved to sit at the small table by the fire. She’d poured them both glasses of wine already.

He nodded and took a sip before speaking. “I do. I can already sense a change in my own energy, and we’ve been back in each other’s company less than an hour.”

“But we had been separated for 130 years before that, and you seemed to grow stronger, not weaker, during that time.”

“I may have grown into a powerful and intelligent battle mage, but we both know there was still a cost. Had you been around all those years perhaps I’d have made a few more friends.”

“You are diplomatic when necessary.”

He took a deep breath. “Indeed. Diplomacy has never been the issue. But there are those who… who I could have been better to.”

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. “You’re working to mend old wounds, I know. They know.” She knew the particular unspoken people they talked about were particularly Lyris and Sai.

“I’ve wanted to ask you, and particularly after this separation. During our wedding ceremony, and afterwards—did it feel like anything changed? Anything different?” he asked as he examined her fingers in his, watching the firelight dance across her pale hands, her hands having been protected from the sun that had left her face a slightly darker shade.

“Yes. Yes, I did. If I was to put some sort of physical, visual explanation to our bond—I would say that once we had brought you back from Coldharbour, as we began to work together and renew our relationship—it was like a thin thread slowly grew stronger and stronger, thicker and thicker. At our wedding, it was as if it became a tightly woven cord. Permanent. Unbreakable.”

A smile formed at the corner of his lips as he stroked her hand. “A rather beautiful explanation. Following that analogy, we hadn’t properly tested the strength of the cord and stretched it rather tight when the length and distance of our absence. Our wedding gave what had been a tenuous bond more permanence, and we hadn’t properly prepared ourselves for the physical separation.”

“So, where we go—we go together from now on?”

“Or we adapt as we can. But I’m not altogether against the idea of traveling with you, perhaps lending my hand. In fact, I have a journey I’d like us to take together, if you’re game for assisting your husband on an adventure of his own.”

Just then there was a knock at the door and Abnur rose to allow the barmaid in to bring their dinner. Once everything was set out on the table, he paid her and sent her on her way. Once he was settled back in and they’d begun eating, she continued the conversation. “So… an adventure for Abnur Tharn. What has you ready to leave your books and library behind? I’d begun to think that after our little endeavor against Molag Bal that you’d never come out from behind your desk.

“If I’m right, this adventure could have more merit and value to our efforts to secure peace in Tamriel than all my years behind a desk combined.”

“That’s a fairly significant value, Abnur. Tell me more.”

"Information has come to my attention that could significantly change the future of Tamriel _and_ the Empire. If we're going to take advantage of the situation, we need to leave immediately."

“What situation are we talking about?” Cecilia continued to pull information out of him as they ate.

"A situation that could end the Three Banners War and return Ayrenn, Emeric, and Jorunn to their senses. While these children squabble over territory, the common people and the Empire suffer. We have an opportunity, and we need to jump on it!"

Cecilia sighed as she thought about the three Alliance leaders. She’d come to know, trust, and be trusted, by all three. It was a rare relationship she had with the alliances. “You know how I feel about the war. I consider all three leaders as friends and nothing could make me happier than to see them all stop acting like fighting children. But I don't understand. What kind of opportunity can end the Alliance War?”

"Simply put, I just purchased two halves of an ancient tablet. The Wrathstone. It forms a map that will lead us to a weapon capable of forcing all sides to cease their aggressive behavior. With your help, I’ve no doubt we can find this weapon and we can end the war."

Cecilia frowned. “The last time I dealt with a weapon someone thought was powerful enough to possibly bring an end to the war, I destroyed it. No one side should have that kind of power.”

“No one side will,” Abnur stated, as if this was the answer to all her concerns.

“Because it will be us. Not the Dominion, the Covenant, or the Pact. We still, technically, represent a side, Abnur. We represent the Empire.”

“Why do you want the Alliance War to end, Cecilia?” he asked as a response to her argument.

She sighed. “Because I want peace. Because War leads to death, war leads to suffering of innocent people who have nothing to do with the war, who have nothing to do with the decisions being made.”

“Precisely. Your reasons are entirely selfless, my love, as they usually are. You seek the best for _all_ people, no matter their alliance, race, etcetera. You want true peace, not peace that comes from one group snubbing out and winning out over the others. I’d like to think that you of all people know that I want that, too.”

She shuffled the food on her plate around with her fork for a moment as she considered it. Finally, she looked up at him. “Alright, I’ll help you find this weapon. But I reserve the right to change my mind about what we’re going to do with it once we determine its exact nature.”

He nodded. “Agreed.”

“So, when do we start and where are we headed first?”

"We must hurry. We’ll leave first thing in the morning. Even now, someone follows me, resisting my best efforts to identify them. We’ll stay close, but while I deal with this threat, I need you to begin the process of locating the triangulants. Without them, the map is worthless."

Cecilia snorted and rolled her eyes. “Triangulants? Is that a real word? Abnur, you’re making up words again.”

He smirked. "Of course, it is a word. One I just invented! Right now, the map shown on the Wrathstone has no identifying features. Without the triangulants, I have no context by which to read the map. I know a Khajiti loremaster, however, who can help with that."

“How can a Khajiti loremaster help us find an ancient weapon?”

"Each half of the tablet contains part of a map and an inscription. Khunzar-ri and the Demon Weapon. The key to finding the triangulants resides in that Khajiti myth. We must convince Dagaril-dro to direct us to storytellers who know the legend."

“You’re sure you’re okay to find whoever has been following you? You can handle them on your own?”

Abnur raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been gone weeks, not years—surely you haven’t forgotten who you’re speaking to.”

She rolled her eyes again but smiled and shook her head. “Of course, what was I thinking to be concerned about your safety.”

“Precisely. I am Abnur Tharn, not one of the helpless fools who you commonly have to assist on your travels, my dear.”

She sighed. “Very well. Where do I find the loremaster?”

"Dagaril-dro often wanders the Auridon coast. We need to bring him a gift, however, and I know he's fond of dusk mushrooms. You’ll gather the mushrooms from the ruins of Bewan, then meet me at the loremaster's camp. I'll mark the location on your map in the morning before we set off.”

*****

That evening, as the moons shone into their room and across their bed, Cecilia smiled at the softness in Abnur’s features she only saw in moments like this, as they lay beside each other in bed. ‘I missed you while I traveled.”

“I missed you, too. And despite our weariness because of the testing of our bond, I can tell it was good for you. I see the spark in your eye that seemed to have dulled from too much sitting behind a desk researching, too many political dinners.”

“I enjoyed that desk and that research. Can’t say the political dinners were my favorites.”

“There’ll be a time for the desk, and the research. When that time comes, I think we’ll both know it. For now, this is where we’re meant to be—traveling together, solving problems together, working together. You and I, we’re an unstoppable force, Cecilia Quin.”

She chuckled. “It gives me a great sense of pride that I’m now included as a part of your pompous arrogance, Abnur.”

“I have every right to show off and be arrogant—I am who I am, _and_ I am married to _the_ Cecilia Quin—the defeater of Daedra. First it was Molag Bal, then Sheogorath for the Mage’s Guild, and now Nocturnal for the Psijics.”

She yawned. “Don’t forget, there was a bit of Clavicus Vile and Mephala in there, too—before they decided it was time to play nice.”

“Now who’s showing off?” He said with one of the most relaxed smiles she’d ever seen on him as he rolled to his back.

“You must be rubbing off on me,” she said as she snuggled into his side, ready to drift off into what she was sure would probably be one of the most restful nights of sleep either had gotten in weeks.

“Hmm,” he hummed, “I’d say there are worse things that could happen, but I think the world does best with one Abnur Tharn and one Cecilia Quin. We balance each other out, don’t you think?”

“Agreed. Goodnight, Abnur.”

“Goodnight, Cecilia.”


	8. Chapter 8

Abnur had stayed abnormally quiet through the trip from the Halls of Colossus and back to their camp outside Cormount. Other than his initial defense of his actions while they were still within the Hall, he’d said very little, despite Khamira’s continued ravings about the dragons’ release being his fault. It was only once Khamira had left them to go into town for supplies that Cecilia spoke up. “Are you alright?” She came to stand before him, then knelt down to come between him and the campfire he’d been staring into for quite some time.

He let out a quiet sigh, avoiding her eyes. “Once again I have proved to be a pawn for the games my distasteful and downright malevolent family members choose to play. Will I ever learn, Cecilia? Time after time I’m blinded by selfish ambition and a misguided drive to see the Empire rise back to the power and wealth it once had. And now, in my attempts to save Tamriel from war, I’ve brought upon it a scourge that could kill every last one of us.”

Cecilia’s heart broke for him. She knew he was going to blame himself. “Oh, Abnur,” she said as she reached out and cupped his cheek in her palm. “You thought you were sealing the vault. You had no idea Euraxia was the one guiding this chase.”

“I should have. What has become of me? Have I gotten so old that I can no longer see the signs right in front of me?” His shoulders fell further. “I have to fix this, Cecilia.”

“No,” she stated firmly.

He scowled. “No? Are you proposing we leave the dragons to bring chaos and destruction?”

“No. My no is to _you_ fixing this. Because what you should be saying is, _we_. We will fix this Abnur. We’ll either find a way to trap them again or kill them all. But we will see to it that they are brought down—and your sister with them.”

“Half-sister.”

She smirked. “Yes—half-sister. See? She doesn’t really count anyway.”

“Oh, she counts, as do Clivia, Magna, Martialis, Septima, Javarn… How many of my family members have you had to kill, Cecilia?”

“I was hoping that part wouldn’t come up.”

“Why not? You’ve been cleaning up Tharn messes all across Tamriel for years. And you, it was you who have dealt with such pain from my family’s decisions. One-hundred and thirty years we were torn from each other because I followed the path my father set out for me. Why? Why do you put up with me and the destruction my family leaves in its wake?”

Cecilia stood and pulled him up by his hand, the put her arms around his waist and pulled him close. “Because you, Abnur Tharn, have a heart—a heart unlike any other member of the Tharn family. A heart that is so concerned for the wellbeing of the people of Tamriel that he is wrought with grief over his decisions and those of his family. Even if you do hide it from others using that famous Tharn arrogance.”


	9. Chapter 9

Cecilia gasped as she sat up straight. Khamira was standing on the precipice, looking up at what was now just a dark cloud in the sky. A choked-out sob escaped Cecilia’s lips and her hands went to her mouth.

Abnur. Her Abnur. He was gone.

Khamira spun around and ran to her side. “Oh, my great champion and friend. I am so sorry.” The Kajhit helped Cecilia to her feet and they walked up to the area she’d been standing in before. “Abnur Tharn… your husband… he was a complicated man.”

“You can say it, Khamira—I know… he was difficult to put up with. He could be so arrogant, so insensitive… but underneath it all, Khamira—that man had the softest heart. He’d grown so much in the past few years. Oh Khamira, what am I to do without my sil gron?”

“Sil gron?”

“It is what Nahfahlaar called it—Sil Gron—it means Soul Bound. We were soul mates, Abnur and I—we were… connected.” Cecilia frowned, confusion knitting her brow together.

“You look confused, my friend. Though you deserve to feel however you want right now.”

“It’s just that… well it’s odd… I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“I’m sure it isn’t if it concerns you. I am a listening ear, if you need me to hear what worries you.”

“Well, it’s just that… Abnur, he—he doesn’t feel… dead… to me. Since our marriage the bond has been forged stronger. It feels almost as if there is a string tied between us. When we are apart, it’s as if the string flows off into a portal somewhere, sometimes it tugs tighter than others, if we are further apart.”

“And now? The string?”

“It’s so tight it feels as if it might snap. I don’t understand it. Perhaps it’s just the way my heart is dealing with the loss. We never got the chance to explore what our bond could mean on other levels, how it worked exactly. We had a brief time of quiet and rest of sorts before we ended up thrown back into trials and adventures—some together, some apart. We managed, though the time apart was rough on both of us—physically, mentally. It seemed harder on Abnur than me for some reason. He says it’s because it was his fault the bond was almost broken the first time. We spent 130 years apart—it’s what turned him into the rough old man you see when he is around other people. But with me—he’s so different. He just struggles with reconciling who he has always been to who he becomes with me… I’m sorry, Khamira—you didn’t want to hear all of this. I just—I feel so lost without him.”

“You do not need to apologize. Come, let us get you back to the Dragonguard Sanctum. Perhaps… perhaps there is a hope that remains for Abnur Tharn. No matter what, it will do you good to be amongst friends.”

“Thank you, Khamira.”

****

“Nahfahlaar—what happened after we went through the portal?”

“Your Sil Gron—he and I contained the explosion to the island before I flew away.”

“And Abnur… did he escape?”

“I do not know, mask-bearer. I am sorry I do not have the knowledge you seek. The battle mage—he fought bravely.”

Cecilia hung her head, seeing no reason to fake her grief. “Yes, he did.”


	10. Chapter 10

Cecilia went through the motions of the celebration in Senchal. She knew there was much to celebrate, but she was in no mood. Once Khamira was done with her speech, she called over Cecilia again.

“Champion, just before the ceremony a guest arrived for you. He awaits in the library.”

“A guest?”

“He said it was of utmost importance. He arrived by portal directly to the throne room and gave my guards quite a shock.”

“A portal?”

Khamira nodded. Cecilia sighed and walked towards the palace. Yet again she was being whisked off to another mission—someone else needing her help. But she no longer had any desire. No, she would turn down Vanus Galerion, no matter what the need. She was retiring—she only wished it was with Abnur by her side. Another pang of regret and grief swept through her and she wiped at her eyes as she entered the library. A man in a worn grey robe stared at books, back turned to her. She frowned. This wasn’t Vanus. “Hello?”

The man turned around and she gasped. “V-Veran?”

“Vestige.” He shook his head of the thought. “I’m sorry—Cecilia.”

“Veran—wh—how? I don’t understand. You sacrificed yourself so that I could take on the power of the Amulet of Kings. How—how are you alive?”

He smiled. “I’m unsure of the answer to your question. I thought to awake and find myself in Aetherius. When I did awake, I found myself on a beautiful shore—it was a beautiful place to see with new eyes.”

Cecilia gasped. That’s what is different—your eyes—you can see again?”

“I could always see, just in a different way—but yes, I can see again. And I see so clearly now why Abnur was attracted to you. Your physical beauty is as vibrant as the spirit I saw before.”

Cecilia bowed her head. “Abnur—he…”

“Would not want you to be so distraught.” With that, he swirled his hands about as he had so many times before, creating a portal. “Come with me, Vestige. I know you are tired, but I have one last task for you. One that you are particularly suited to perform.”

“Varen—I _am_ tired. I don’t think I can do it. I have nothing left to give to the people of Tamriel. I’ve quite literally given everything I have to the people. I have _nothing_ more to give.”

“I think you’ll find it within yourself to give to this cause, my friend. And after all the work I went through to find you—you wouldn’t refuse me this one last request, would you?”

Before she could make further argument, she was struck by his words. “Wait—Varen—how did you know where to find me?”

A small smile crossed his lips and he held up a ring. “He said you never took your ring off. I’m glad he was right.” Then, he stepped through the portal and disappeared.

She gasped, again, and looked down at her Tharn Family Signet ring. Her head spun but she found herself running towards the portal and stepping through. The bright light engulfed her, and when she found herself on the other side of the portal, she immediately recognized the surroundings and frowned. She was back in the Harborage on the Auridon coast. She frowned and looked around at the rocks and stream. She once found this a beautiful spot, but now—

“Hello Cecilia,” a faint voice called from by the fire.

She spun around with a gasp and saw him lying there on a cot. She couldn’t bring herself to speak, to say his name. She blinked back tears and slowly approached.

“I can see how you’d be shocked. I was quite shocked myself when as the light within my eyes started to fade, I felt myself being pulled away. I don’t know how he found me, and I really don’t care. When I awoke, here I was, laying on this cot. He’s been attempting to heal me, but I knew that the only one who could was you. So, I set him about the task of finding you. A task made easier thanks to your ever vigilant dedication to wearing—”

“Abnur!” She interrupted him. “Shut up,” she said as she knelt beside the cot and ran a hand over his forehead before collapsing onto his chest, tears falling from her eyes as she held him tight. “Tell me I’m not dreaming. Tell me this is real. I’m not going to wake up tomorrow and find you gone.”

“I’m as real as they come, my Cecilia.” Abnur lifted her chin to look at her. “But I’m afraid I’m spent. It took every last bit of my energy to hold back the explosion. Is everyone okay? Did Senchal survive? The Dragonguard? Everyone is alright?”

Cecilia smiled and rested a hand on his cheek. “Yes, my love, everyone is safe. Senchal and all of Southern Elsweyr will be reuniting under Queen Khamira with the blessing and support of the General and the Senchal guard. The Dragonguard will continue its work to protect Elsweyr from the dragons, under the guidance of Sai.”

Abnur let out a relieved sigh and his body relaxed. “Good.”

“But what about you. At what cost have you saved Tamriel? Are you dying?”

“We’re all dying from the moment we’re born, aren’t we?”

“Abnur, now is not the time for your technicalities and bravado. Tell me the truth.”

“Oh, I think with your help I still have a few years left in me. You’ll not be rid of me so easily.”

“I hoped not. I—I was so confused—it didn’t feel like you were dead, but I thought it wrong to hold out hope. I worried that the others would think I was losing my mind out of grief. Which wouldn’t have been wrong. I felt so empty at the thought of you being gone, yet I still felt our connection, if only tenuous.”

“Yes, our connection. It has been strained, hasn’t it? Varen and I both believe that having you back at my side will help me grow stronger as much as any restoration magic can do. You are good for me, Cecilia—you always have been.”

****

After a week at the Harborage, Abnur was strong enough to make it to the local inn in Auridon. Varen left with the promise that he would be back to check on them. Several weeks later, after daily sessions of healing and restoration magic, plus the addition of her physical and mental presence, Abnur was indeed stronger. Now they walked, hand in hand, down the beach of the Auridon coast.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be the mage I once was. It’s hard for me to admit that.”

“Just because your body has grown weaker, doesn’t mean your mind has to.”

“It’s true, and I do feel stronger than I did. Thanks to you.”

“We’ll want to send word to Sai that you’re okay. He was distraught at the thought of your death.”

“Hmm, if I had to guess, he was more distraught that I died so heroically before he had the chance too.”

Cecilia gently swatted him across the shoulder. “Abnur.”

He merely smirked and held her closer as they continued down the beach.

Cecilia frowned. “I did feel a bit weaker during our separation, but… why isn’t all this affecting me as it is you? I _am_ the same age as you.”

“I’ve considered that. I’m unsure of the answer. Perhaps it has something to do with your death and what one could call ‘rebirth’ when your soul was returned to you? Perhaps Meridia secretly gifted you with an extra dose of vitality? You haven’t been sleeping with any of those green shards under your pillow, have you?”

Cecilia gasped. “Wait… shards… that’s it, Abnur. The skyshards.”

“What skyshards?”

“Varen had me absorb the power of one while we were in Coldharbour, the short explanation was that it was to realign my body so that it would end up on Nirn when going through the portal. I’ve found them all over Tamriel on my journeys and used them to help with my magicka. I had no idea…”

“An interesting side effect. Perhaps I should—”

“No. We saw what happened to your body after using the aeonstone. I won’t have you hurting yourself any further just for a few jolts of energy.”

“Says the woman who unknowingly gave herself an extended lifespan while her husband turns to dust.”

“It’s not funny, Abnur. I’ll not do it anymore.”

Abnur sighed. “I’m unsure how I feel about that. The idea of you dying isn’t pleasant.”

“You have said it yourself. We’re all dying. And the idea of living far beyond you is even less pleasant.”

“You are incredibly unique, Cecilia. Varen still constantly prattles on about your place in those blasted prophetic scrolls he read. Seems I just had the luck of being the one who fell in love and formed a bond with you.”

“You make it sound as if it wasn’t very lucky.”

“Are you kidding me? I am Abnur Tharn, High Chancellor of the Elder Council, Imperial battlemage, _and_ husband to one of the greatest heroes of written history, if not _all_ of time.”

She smiled wide and stopped their forward movement, turning and placing her hands around his waist. “Well, there we are, you are definitely feeling better if you’re back to making it all about _you_.”

He smiled but kept his gaze on her as he spoke his next words. “It’s a shame the world will have to get along without us now.”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I was thinking we could start in Stros M'kai—find a nice house with a view of the sunrise, or sunset—or both—something along the shore. What do you think?”

“Stros M'kai?”

“Well, if you’d prefer to begin retirement in the mountains, I suppose that might work, too. If you’re okay with the snow, we could try Skyrim, maybe near Eastmarch, I suppose. Or Solitude is a bit more temperate and equally mountainous.”

“Retirement?”

Abnur’s eyes went soft and a hand went to her cheek. “Oh yes, I’d say we’ve earned it now, haven’t we?”

She took a deep breath and nodded. “You’re going to retire?”

“Well, let’s say we’re taking an extended vacation, perhaps. As you said, my mind is still strong, even if my body has grown weak. I think there’s still plenty we both have to offer to not only the Empire, but to Tamriel as a whole. But perhaps we can offer it from a library instead of Council Chambers or battlefields. But first, we travel. To wherever we want for as long as we want. What say you?”

She smiled wide, her heart overflowing. “That sounds magnificent.”

“So, where do you want to start?”

“Stros M’kai sounds intriguing… and beautiful.”

He nodded. “Then when Varen comes back we’ll have him make short work of our travel via portal. He and I had already discussed it and he wishes it to be his last gift to us.”

****

Varen spoke. “This will be the last you see of me, I believe. You’ll have to find your own way from here. But please know, friends, that your service to Tamriel, to Nirn, and to all of existence, has not gone unnoticed from the Divines. Consider this just a small thank you.”

Abnur was the first to approach his former Emperor and even went so far as to give a slight bow. “Despite all that has happened, I would have you remember that I was by your side because I truly believed you would be a fit leader for the Empire. Despite what words might have passed between us since then, I do hope that speaks more clearly as to the respect I have for you, old man.”

Varen gave a slight smile. “I only wish I had known you in your younger days, Abnur Tharn, when you and Cecilia first found your connection to each other. I would have liked to see the younger, less hardened Abnur Tharn.”

“Perhaps that Abnur wouldn’t have been blinded to Mannimarco’s betrayal. I could leave a lifetime regretting my past decisions, but I think instead I’ll live what I have left looking forward to each moment with Cecilia.”

“I think that decision might show the most wisdom and intelligence from you yet. Goodbye, Abnur.”

“Goodbye, Varen.”

Abnur stepped back and allowed Cecilia a few moments with Varen.

Before she could speak, he did. “Do you think you might ever forgive this old man for his deception, Cecilia Quin Tharn?”

Cecilia gave a slight bow herself. “Varen… I, I do forgive you. I’m sorry if it seemed for too long that I hadn’t. I hope you know; I didn’t choose you out of some desire for retribution. You truly wished to pay recompense for your failings with the Amulet, and as you said, the others had so much more life to live.”

“I knew your motives were pure, but it is good to hear you say it as well.”

“Thank you for guiding Lyris to find me that day in Coldharbour, for saving me and bringing me back. Did you know of mine and Abnur’s connection then? Did you hide that as well?”

“Honestly, that bit of information had not been revealed to me. Some things are left to mystery, and I’m sorry to say I have no answers to give regarding the special bond you two share. I would guide you to cherish it, but I know that you already do, and that you will continue to. You have done well, Vestige. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Varen.”


	11. Chapter 11

“It wasn’t supposed to be you. It was supposed to be me that died first. Why does it have to be you?” Abnur Tharn sat on the edge of the bed by his wife, her hair now as gray as his, the wrinkles at the corner of her eyes crinkling as she smiled weakly up at him.

“Eventually it had to catch up with me, I suppose. Who would have thought that ceasing use of the skyshards would lead me to age so quickly?”

“Too quickly. I feel as though it was only yesterday that I got you back, Cecilia.”

“It’s been ten years we’ve traveled, Abnur. Ten wonderful years by your side.”

“If only I hadn’t been so foolish and walked away from you when we were younger. 130 wasted years of my life without you. I’d give them all back to have you by my side one more day, Cecilia. The titles, the property, all of it… if only I could have you for just one more day.” Abnur Tharn found himself fighting back tears for the first time in his life. He would be lost without his soul mate.

“I’ll wait for you, my love. Aetherius awaits us both, and I will find us a cozy spot in whatever library Heaven holds.”

He tried to smile, but his heart was breaking. “Don’t get too comfortable, I’ll be there before you know it, challenging your knowledge with my own.”

“Of course, you will.” She took short breaths, eyelids growing heavier. “I’ll see you soon, my love.”

He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead, tears dripping from his eyes to her temple. “Soon, my love. My Cecilia.”

She drew her last breath and he gasped out a sob he’d held in for the last few hours. She’d been the strongest of them both for so long, and in the end, a wretched disease had laid waste to her body. Abnur gasped out in pain as he felt her connection within his soul fade away. Sobs wracked his body as he curled beside her body. He fell asleep beside her—never to wake again. Whether it was the Divines, Aedra or Daedra, granting them favor, he left the mortal plane only moments after she did. Their closest friends would later wonder if it was their connection that left his own soul with no other response but to give itself over to death. Whatever the reason, Abnur found his beloved Cecilia awaiting him in a great library, bright shining light pouring in through windows. She took his hand and as they walked through the storehouses of knowledge, all of Tamriel grieved the loss of their greatest Champion and her beloved, the High Chancellor, Imperial Battlemage, Overlord of Nibenay, and in his own right—a hero.


End file.
